Blue dragon
Blue dragons are the second weakest of the chromatic dragons, but are still fairly powerful magic-class monsters. They primarily attack with magic, by shooting a Fire Bolt spell at the player, as well as both close-range and long-distance dragonbreath. Thus, an anti-dragon shield, a Dragonfire shield, a Super antifire potion, or the Protect from Magic prayer are essential when fighting them, as they can hit well over 1000 with their breath otherwise. They also use melee if the player is standing next to them. They are a very popular monster to kill because they drop blue dragonhide and dragon bones. Blue dragons do not drop the draconic visage. Locations * Taverley Dungeon (3) - commonly crowded on busier worlds. * Taverley resource dungeon (8) - dungeon requires level 60 Dungeoneering to enter. Released with the new Dungeoneering Resource Dungeons on the 19 July 2010 Dungeoneering update. * Ogre Enclave (6) - usually less crowded than Taverley. * Heroes' Guild (1) - often there will be one or more other players there. * Kuradal's Dungeon (5) - blue dragons can only be killed here when assigned as a slayer task from Kuradal. Taverley Dungeon There are three adult blue dragons here. This area has been botted in more recent times, but can be circumvented by quickly clicking on the dragons as soon as they spawn in. The bots will join in and give you easy kills. You will need a dusty key in order to reach the blue dragons within the dungeon, unless you have an Agility level of at least 70 (or 65 with summer pies), in which case a shortcut by the entrance leads straight to where the dragons are. Fighting these while collecting the blue dragon scales can earn up to 1200k coins per hour. This will only happen if you have or can boost to 70 Agility. The best way to get to the dungeon entrance is to use the Taverley lodestone and going south through Taverley. There is a bank nearby in Taverley just north of the dungeon entrance. Taverley Dungeon resource dungeon The blue dragons here are only available for players who have a Dungeoneering level of 60 and above. There are a total of eight blue dragons in this Resource Dungeon. There are also twelve respawn spots of blue dragon scale. There are two ways to get to there. The first is to travel through the Taverley Dungeon until reaching the room with the blue dragons (a dusty key is required to enter). Within this enclosure is the resource dungeon. The second, quicker route, is using the Agility shortcut (requiring level 70 Agility to use) which leads directly from the Taverley dungeon entrance to the blue dragon room. Ogre Enclave There are six dragons inside the ogre enclave under Gu'tanoth, south of Yanille. The quickest way to get to the enclave is to use the Lodestone Network to Yanille, or a Watchtower Teleport (especially if the destination is set to inside Yanille) or a house or Yanille tablet. Alternatively players can use a ring of duelling to teleport to Castle Wars, or the fairy rings to reach any of the rings in the area. The blue dragons here are only available for players who have completed or partially completed the Watchtower quest. This spot is not too far from the Yanille or Castle Wars bank. Heroes' Guild This location has a single dragon, in a cage in the guild basement. Completion of the Heroes' Quest is required to access this dragon. The guild can be reached by using a lodestone teleport to Burthorpe and running south, or by using the combat bracelet to reach the Warriors' Guild and running east then south. This dragon is contained inside a cage, making it ideal for mages or rangers to fight, although the cage must be entered to pick up the drops, and the dragon can still use its magic and dragonbreath through the bars. Kuradal's Dungeon The blue dragons here may only be attacked if you are assigned blue dragons as your slayer task by Kuradal. Players may bank relatively quickly using a bank teleport (such as the TokKul-Zo) and then returning to the dungeon using a Ferocious ring, a drop unique to the monsters in the dungeon. Alternatively, players may use the fairy ring in the Ancient Cavern and bank in Zanaris, providing that the player has repaired it. If players do not want to bank by Zanaris, teleporting to Lunar Isle (after completion of Lunar Diplomacy) or Burthorpe will provide the fastest ways of banking. Strategy As with all dragons, protection from their dragonfire is required. An Anti-dragon shield or type of dragonfire shield can be combined with an antifire potion and a one-handed weapon to negate the deadly breath. Super antifire potions are unnecessary as the dragonfire damage is negligible with just an antifire potion. At higher levels the need for such items will become unnecessary due to the speed the player is able to kill each dragon. Using ranged Blue dragons are weak to bolts, although other ranged weapons will prove effective. Ranged armour will protect you from their magic attacks, and you can place yourself out the range of their melee attacks. Using royal dragonhide armour is incredibly effective against their magic, so this is highly recommended. Using magic If magic is your preference, you should use the highest levelled wand you can wield, in tandem with an anti-dragon shield. Without a specific magical weakness, use the most damaging spell you can cast. At higher levels of Defence and Magic, the use of an Antifire potion or an Anti-dragon shield becomes unnecessary. If you have about 60 Defence or higher in conjunction to 75 Magic or higher, you can still do quite a lot of damage with nothing but a high levelled Staff and Batwing, and without potions, prayers, food, etc.. This allows for use of the Polypore Staff, Staff of Light, etc. Take caution when doing this, as at close range the dragons may still use their dragonfire, and will hit at about an average of 1100. Using melee Due to their classification as mages, it is not recommended to engage these monsters in melee combat. If melee is still preferred, then seek to increase your accuracy with potions and prayers. No matter what an Antifire potion or shield will almost always be necessary. Whips are great against these creatures. If you are an extremely high level in all melee stats including defence, another option is to use a godsword against them. Drops 100% drop Charms Weapons Armour Runes Herbs Others Rare drop table drops